


Untitled

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reverse Chronology, Summer Pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> There was a challenge at summerpornathon to use Myths & Legends in a story, so here is a little ditty about Lilith, a demon, the first wife of Adam. Warning: reverse chronology.

She came like she was the only person who had ever come in the history of the world, and the only person that ever truly would. Her cunt squeezed at him, pulled at his cock until he believed it, too, until he _believed_ and he would _witness_ , and he would be one of her children forever.

\---

“Mama,” he murmured desperately into her breasts, sucking a bruise into the underside of one. He felt fiercely possessive, fiercely hers, and so ready for her to envelop him. For her to keep him from flying apart. “Please…”

She took pity on him, or maybe on herself, and rose above his body. “My name,” she said finally, as she sank down onto his cock, “is Lilith.”

\---

Her nails dragged through his hair, and he pulled away, letting her be caught by the aftershocks of her orgasm alone. He knew he needed to get on with it, and fuck how he wanted to, but he’d got her talking, and he always wanted stories out of people. Human being stories, a friend of his had once called them. The true essence, whether it be factual or not.

“Did you hate him?” he asked, lips against the rough hair guarding her cunt, the air expelled by his words making her body contract one last time.

“I could’ve been mother to them all.” Then she pulled and pushed and they were rolling, and she was on top of him, her body warm and heavy and wet. “I very nearly killed him.”

\---

“Where’d the father go?” he asked, greedy, as he mouthed at her collarbone, lapped at her armpit, pushed his nose into the rough stubble there. 

She stretched languorously and he felt it all along his body while he moved. “I slept with his brother.”

The skin of her stomach smelled like honey. “So he left you?”

“So to speak. Wouldn’t you?”

He grunted his assent; he was lying. Her thighs pressed against his neck. Her cunt tasted of mangos.

He didn’t even like mangos.

\---  
She kissed like she was the last person that ever would kiss, soft and slow and hurtful like the end of the world. He cupped her breasts with his hands, unable to stop himself from dropping awkwardly to taste them. She cried out when he used teeth, and the fingers he dipped into her folds came away soaked.

They stumbled into a door, and as he reached to open it she clapped her hand over his mouth. “Not in there,” she whispered, her breath hot and dry in his nose. He saw a picture on the door, a child’s scrawl. “Anywhere but there.”

\---

She let him into her flat carelessly, gracelessly. Flung away her shirt and left the front door unlocked. “You can fuck me, but you have to eat me out first.” She ran a finger across his lips. “I’d so very much like that.”

\---

“Come home with me,” he said, and he ignored the queens’ catcalls, ignored everything but her answer.

She laughed, but it was delighted, not hurtful. “Oh, love, no.”

He clawed at the light, took her hand in his. “Take me to your place, then.”

She searched his eyes, and he found things he’d never known he’d locked up.

“All right. For tonight.”

\---

He’ll always swear he was drunk when he met her. 

“Mama!” the drag queen bellowed sharply across the room. “Mama, you have to meet this one!” She turned back to him, stepping so close her silver lashes brushed his cheek. He wondered for a moment what they’d feel like on his cock. “He is _delicious_.”

Despite it all, he found himself blushing.

Then, when he saw _her_ , he forgot what it even meant to blush. She was small, and her eyes shone, and every single person in the room would’ve died for her in an instant.

The silver queen looped her sparkling boa around Mama’s waist and dragged her to them; she laughed throatily and he was so in love it hurt to breathe.

“Why, hello there,” she said to him softly. “You _are_ delicious.”

“Thank you,” he said. There was no stammer at all. She was perfect, and she made everyone else perfect, too. “My name is Will.”

“Nice to meet you, Will,” she answered. Her smile was words enough for centuries. “My name is Hunith. But you can call me Mama.”


End file.
